Então, Beije me
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: A pessoa a que ama? Eua só podia pensar em uma, e ela estava na sua frente. Por mais que negasse, era o único em que podia pensar. Atenção: Tradução/Yaoi/França.
1. Chapter 1

**Só para constar, eu n vou abandonar a minha fanfic "Sob a hipocrisia", seguirei escrevendo-a enquanto traduzo esta o/**

**Eu tomei um beeeeeeelo de um suto quando vi Reviews nela! O.O'' Realmente não achei que alguém leria e muito menos comenta-se! Fiquei tão surpresa que acabei me empolgando e o segundo capitulo esta…..demasiadamente longo ^^'' **

**Desclaimer: hetalia não me pertence, e muito menos essa fanfic XD'**

**Esta é uma tradução da versão oficial em español que ****lovemenot64**

** graciosamente me permitiu traduzir. ^^******

Espero que gostem, como eu gostei o/

**Link original da historia:**

_** h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t/ s / 6 0 5 5 50 9 / 1 / S o _ K i s s _ me**_

**Observação: Tudo que estiver em negrito seram comentários meus, os normais serão os comentários traduzidos da autora o/**

_**

* * *

**_

_Não tenho nem a mais mínima idea de por que venho as reuniões se não entendo nada do que eles estão falando._

Uns olhos azuis fechavam e abriam suas pálpebras pesadamente sem prestar muita atenção ao que se passava a sua frente.

A conferencia mundial estava entre os limites normais que costumava manter. Os paises estavam reunidos tratando de discutir os típicos temas ambientalistas, alguns muito entusiasmados tomando notas aqui e ali, outros escutando tranquilamente, outros não entendiam muito o que se dizia, mas mantinham o respeito para com quem falava, mantendo uma expressão de compreensão, E outros... Lê-se só Estados Unidos, se perguntava se haviam pintado as paredes de uma nova cor ou se elas sempre forram assim.

A nação de olhos azuis deu um suspiro que escapou entre seus lábios que mantinham presos uma caneta.

_É como se Alemanha não fosse deste planeta e começará a falar um uma língua completamente esquisita para mim...Como uma língua extraterrestre. _

_Sim! Como uma língua extraterrestre, OMG eu fiz uma grande descoberta. _

_Agora tudo faz sentido, por isso não posso entendê-lo._

_Ponto de Estados Unidos, the awesom…_

_Não esperem, pensando bem, deve ser algo mais, por que se ele falasse em uma língua extraterrestre, eu o entenderia...A final moro com Tony._

_Outra vez voltamos à estaca zero. Mais eu sigo sendo awesome._

Os olhos azuis recorreram pouco a pouco à sala de conferencias observando os rostos das nações ali presentes.

China, parecia bastante concentrada, mais do que o normal...Não despregava os olhos da exposição de idéias de Alemanha, mas não tomava nenhuma toma..."Parece um pouco tenso" pensou Estados Unidos, "Oh" foi a resposta que chegou a sua mente quando observou que ao lado de China, Rússia sorria como se tivesse conseguido o maior premio de todos os prêmios, ou como se fosse consegui-lo. Pobre China.

Italia, certamente não estava fazendo nada novo. Comia massa na conferencia, sim, e seu irmão gêmeo idêntico a ele, mais com o caráter mais detestável que já havia conhecido, estava a seu lado dando cotoveladas a Espanha que embora parecesse dolorido não podia apagar o sorriso que tinha no rosto, típico. Seguinte, Polônia vestido de menina, (que novidade), conversava com Lituânia animadamente, não sabia exatamente o que estavam falando mas não precisava, com certeza seria algo como: "Vi uns sapatos como que, totalmente lindo..."

Japão estava tomando notas muito tranquilamente, seus cabelos negros como a noite balançavam sobre a sua testa cada vez que se curvava um pouco para escrever as idéias que estava passando para papel sobre o discurso de Alemanha. Estranho, não entendia como Japão não acabava dormindo. França tinha um sorriso feliz em seu rosto e com sua mão direita acariciava seu cavanhaque, observava atentamente Alemanha " Não quero saber o que esta pensando" mas algo em seu interior lhe dizia que tinha algo haver com visualizar Alemanha desnudo, por mais perturbador que podia soar, "França é França". Seguinte, assento vazio… " _Quem havia faltado? Acho que todos estamos aquí…Estranho..bem!...next._

_Inglaterra…" _

O Britânico se via bastante absorto e maravilhado pela exposição de idéias de Alemanha, tomando notas de tempo em tempo, sua vestimenta sempre elegante lhe dava um ar de cavaleiro inglês, o que certamente era.

"_Até que abre a boca..." _Pensou Estados Unidos e não pode deixar de conter um_a _risadinha que escapou de seus lábios. A relação com a Inglaterra havia melhorado com os anos, agora pelo menos podiam permanecer em uma mesma sala e falar como pessoas civilizadas…Quase.

"_Mas isso só acontece quando Inglaterra não esta de acordo com minhas idéias..."_

O que… bem… Era quase sempre, mais disso tinha culpa Inglaterra. Ele era um _Hero_, e os heróis sempre têm razão, mais ao parecer isso era algo que Inglaterra não queria compreender.

"_Hunf" _Estados Unidos Inflo as bochechas infantilmente ao lembrar como Inglaterra sempre protestava contra suas brilhantes idéias, argumentando que não tinham sentido nenhum.

Mas...Assim sem gritar a plenos pulmões, Inglaterra parecia pacífico. Por que podia se manter tão tranquilo e sereno escutando Alemanha, mas quando ele, Alfred, expunha suas idéias, descontava toda a sua fúria contra? Estados Unidos piscou lentamente focando seus olhos completamente em Inglaterra. Não havia mudado muito desde há muito tempo atrás quando viviam juntos. Parecia quase idêntico. Reparou em seu cabelo loiro, que sutilmente nunca parecia muito penteado, passando por aquelas grandes sobrancelhas que só poderiam ficar bem nele... E seus olhos verdes, _"Realmente belos olhos verdes como..."_ OMG! Mas que estupidez estava dizendo! Claro que eram verdes, mas verdes-verdes, verdes sem nada de especial ou belo, nada só verdes...Bah! A quem queria enganar, se coloca-se uma mão no coração não iria negar que Inglaterra tinha um...Como podia dizer...Um certo Atrativo, isso! Nada de outro mundo...Só algo...Não estava mal né? Podia afirmar que seu Ex-irmão maior era...algo...algo...remotamente arrojado , dizia isso de um ponto de vista masculino!

Suspirou pesadamente, sempre pensou que aquele sentimento de "Amor platonico" que havia sentido por Inglaterra lá nós tempos remotos de quando era uma colônia, se apagariam com o tempo, mas ao parecer não o fizeram. Isso lhe fazia sentir bastante incomodado, já era uma nação crescida, não tinha por que sentir-se ligado a Inglaterra de modo algum, mas ainda era, não como colônia...Mas como...

Desviou o olhar e voltou a se focar em Alemanha. Bla Bla Bla! Novamente todas aquelas coisas que não compreendia começou a morder a ponta da caneta que havia colocado na boca, e pegou seu celular para entreter-se enquanto acabava toda aquela reunião, assim poderia retirar-se na comodidade do seu na seção de jogos do seu celular e selecionou jogo de corrida de carros.

Sim! Isso o entreteria por um momento.

Estava em meio a uma grandiosa corrida, bastante entusiasmado quando de repente...

Mensagem de texto.

_De: Inglaterra_

_Para: Estados Unidos da América_

_Deixe de jogar em seu celular. Você não tem nem um pouco de respeito?_

Ele releu a mensagem e piscou varias vezes, tirou os olhos da tela do celular para focar com seus olhos azuis em um Inglaterra que não parecia nada satisfeito enquanto guardava seu celular num bolso da calça. Isto causou graça ao americano, mas pensou que seria esta uma grande oportunidade para aborrecer o britânico e matar um pouco o tédio da ocasião.

_D__e: América _

_P__ara: Inglaterra_

_Que tem de errado? Estou entediado._

Esperou que chega-se a mensagem a Inglaterra e sorriu para si mesmo quando o viu sobresaltar-se por causa da vibração em sua calça.

_"ops, isso não suou bem..."_ Disse para si mesmo o americano, ignorando o que havia escrito para Inglaterra e voltando a jogar sua corrida no celular.

Sorrio quando chegou uma nova mensagem

_D__e: Inglaterra_

_P__ara: Estados Unidos da América_

_Quantos anos tem? 6? Deixe já seu celular, e presta atenção!_

_De: América _

_Para: Inglaterra_

_Novamente com isso de minha idade, não cansa desse argumento Iggy? _

_Mas de verdade estou entediado._

**Es**tados unido se divertia enquanto pressionava o botão de enviar e observava como Inglaterra rodava os olhos e pegava seu celular para novamente ver a mensagem. Quando o leu, sua expressão mudou, e a irritação se viu presente em seu rosto.

_De: Inglaterra_

_Para: Estados Unidos da América_

_Não me chame assim!_

O americano sorrio para si mesmo, observando como Inglaterra já não se incomodava em recolocar o celular em seu bolso. Com certeza já se havia dado conta que Alfred lhe regressaria a mensagem.

_De: América _

_Para: Inglaterra_

_BUUU. Então como você quer que eu te chame?_

_D__e: Inglaterra_

_Para: Estados__ Unidos da América_

_Se por acaso você não se deu conta tenho nome. Inglaterra ou Arthur._

_Agora deixe de mandar mensagens_

_De: América _

_Para: Inglaterra_

_Você começou, ARTHUR._

_De: Inglaterra_

_Para: Estados Unidos da América_

_Você é impossível_

_De: América _

_Para: Inglaterra_

_Impossivelmente belo você quer dizer?_

Estados unidos sorrio quando mandou a mensagem de volta e viu Inglaterra se irritar ainda mais, teclou algumas letras e em seguida para dor do Americano que viu seu jogo de mensagens finalizado, Inglaterra desligou seu celular.

Uma ultima mensagem chegou ao celular.

_D__e: Inglaterra_

_P__ara: Estados Unidos da América_

_idiot! _

Alfred sorrio ante estas poucas letras, e voltou a observar o Inglês. Este não lhe olhava, só observava como Alemanha fazia os últimos comentários sobre sua opinião. O americano guardou seu celular em seu bolso e uma pergunta atacou sua mente de improviso.

_Me pergunto se Inglaterra gostaria de sair comigo?_

_

* * *

_**É isso XD  
A fic atualmente tem 11 capítulos, a os pouquinhos vou traduzindo e trazendo para vcs o/**

**Ah e se possível gostaria que vcs deixassem ****Reviews para a autora no link original, mas cuidado com o google tradutor Português – Espanhol, pois é uma porcaria XD**

**Mais pelo menos coisas simples ele sabe traduzir**

**Se alguém quiser comentar algo mais 'complexo' só me avisar que eu ajudo a passá-lo para español o/**

**E se quiserem deixar Reviews para a tradutora também eu não me importo non viu =x **


	2. Chapter 2

Eu tinha pensado em parar de traduzir esta fic pois já faz meses que a autora não publica mais nenhum cap.

Mas ai eu pensei, e achei melhor continuar, até alcançar o cap onde ela parou. Afinal, quem sabe os seus Rw não a animem a continuar a escrever heim? ^^

Então, meses depois, voltemos a tradução da fic "So, kiss me" /o/

Link da original: _**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t/ s / 6 0 5 5 50 9 / 1 / S o _ K i s s _ me**_

_**

* * *

**_**So, Kiss me - capitulo 2**

A reunião terminou cedo este dia. Talvez fosse por que Alemanha queria sair com Itália para comer "paaasta~!" Ou por que simplesmente o alemão se deu conta que já ninguém na sala lhe prestava atenção, a exceção de Japão e Inglaterra.

Eua saia com suas pastas na mão, e seus braços levantados como um encosto atrás da cabeça.

_Claro que iria sair comigo, quer dizer, quem não sairia com o herói? Tsc_

-Es...Estados...Unidos...?

_Até eu mesmo sairia comigo_

-Ehm América...

Esperem...Eu já saio comigo mesmo, não é?

-Eua...!

-Uhm...?

-Enfim – Disse a voz delicada e baixinha – já estava pensando que não me escut...

-Quem?

A verdade é que Estados Unidos não reconhecia aquela pessoa que estava na sua frente, sem mencionar que durante alguns segundos não sabia se alguém de verdade estava falando com ele, ou se eram apenas vozes, mas ao fixar bem, yes, sim havia alguém parado a sua frente...Só que era...Meio Transparente? Isso era um urso?

-Sou...Ca...Canadá –Respondeu a nação frente a ele. Ambos os irmãos norte americanos se pareciam bastante, mas suas personalidades não podiam ser mais opostas.

-Cana...Que?

-Canadá...- sussurrou novamente envergonhado.- Isto sempre acontecia! Nunca pareciam se lembrar de quem era.

-Canadá...

-...Seu...irmão?

-Canadá, Oooooh! Canadá! Hehehe – Sorriu envergonhado, Eua enfim recordando quem era a nação que lhe falava –Siim! Eu lembrava! Só que pensava em outro...Cana...da...Que conheço...

-Outro Canadá?

-Não importa! O que te traz aqui...Não te vi na reunião Hehehe –Respondeu mudando de assunto o de olhos azuis

-Sim, eu estava...

-Não te vi...

Por que isso não me surpreende? Chorou internamente o loiro abraçando a Kumajiro. Limpou a garganta e com um sorriso tímido começou a falar com seu irmão americano enquanto o seguia até a saída da sala de conferencias onde havia sido realizada a reunião das nações.

-Francis...Francis pediu que te disse-se...-Tomou um pouco de ar – Que vai haver uma reunião em sua casa, e se você gostaria de ir...?

-Que? Não, não, não! Eu escutei sobre estas tais reuniões! – Estados unidos revirou os olhos tentando não recordar as muitas vezes que outras nações lhe contaram sobre as reuniões de França, e que haviam terminado como qualquer outra coisa menos reuniões morais, ainda tinha que ir ao psicólogo por causa da ultima vez que lhe contaram – E mais...

Eua não terminou sua frase, pois escutou uma voz a qual reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

-Solte-me! Wine Bastad!

-Mas mon chere, faz tanto tempo que não vai a nenhuma de minhas reuniões! – Francis assediava Inglaterra por todo o corredor, puxando-lhe a roupa como uma criança pequena – Vamos! Onde está aquele Angleterre divertido de faz anos que ia em minhas reuniões e só ()()&¨%¨& e depois ###$$ E depois )*%$%$¨%.

-AH!CALE-SE IDIOTA!

-hauhaha!~

Agora era Francis que corria do ataque de Inglaterra, que não parecia nada alegre com o comentário anterior, de repente França parou de chofre perto de Estados Unidos e Canadá que não entendiam o que estava acontecendo, e um sorriso sombrio e gatuno apareceu em seus lábios. Ooooh! Onii-san sempre ganhava!

-Oh meus amados meninos~~! –Tomou ambas as nações jovens pelo ombro e as aproximou de seu peito de forma paternal – Oniii-san sentiu muuita falta de vocês hohohoo~ Deixe-me contá-los uma historia de Angleterre em seus anos rebeldes e sem causa quando só...

-FRANÇA! O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÀ FAZENDO BASTARDO!

-Mon cherée~ Agora que eu ia contar a nossos lindos meninos sobre suas grandes andanças de tempos atrás~~

-NÂO SE ATREVA!

-Você vai vir a minha reunião?

-NÂO SE...O que? – O de olhos verdes ficou confuso diante do repentino pedido do francês.

-Se você vier a minha reunião, Não os contarei nada...Ainda. – Francis piscou muitas vezes, abraçando ainda mais as nações loiros, Inglaterra fechou os olhos furioso reconsiderando um momento, mas a sua fúria foi mais forte.

-NÂO IREI!

-Então, Inglaterra &*&#&*&#~~

-Está bem! Está bem! Maldito seja!

-Sabia que querias ir mon cheré~~ -Sorriu França piscando-lhe um olho. França 1 Inglaterra 0, sempre conseguia o que queria. E mais assediar Inglaterra era um dos seus hobbys favoritos, como negar a sua alma tal presente?

Virou-se para Canadá.

-Então Mattiue mon amour, L'Amerique se unirá a nós?

Canadá ruborizou-se furiosamente, normalmente não lhe davam tanta atenção, até haviam se dado conta de que ele estava ali.

-Ah...E-estados Unidos disse que não p-podia...

-IREI! –Quase gritou a todo o pulmão, e as três outras nações o olharam surpreendido pela reação tão explosiva.- Digo...ah...Irei, sim, eu irei.

Era a sua oportunidade Inglaterra iria à reunião, assim que não se importava se era França ou não, ele tinha que ir , isso demonstraria que já não era uma criança , que era um homem! E podia com tudo que lhe viesse pela frente.

-PERFEITO! –Algo na forma que o rosto de França se iluminou com a noticia o fez querer mudar suas palavras, _no que será que me meti_...

-França...-Inglaterra lhe lançou um olhar de circunstância ao francês que só sorriu como se suas maiores fantasias fossem se tornar realidade no momento que Eua disse que iria.

- Que aconteceu Arthur~~ - França fez cara de inocente enquanto olhava o inglês nos olhos.

-Não acho que seja uma boa ideia...

-Que ele venha a uma reunião? – Sorriu mais malignamente ainda, fazendo com que o outro europeu começasse a se irritar – Acho que ele já tem idade suficiente non?

-Você..Argh... -Inglaterra suspirou frustrado, e virou-se voltando seus passos para a saída – Maldito pervertido...

-Também te amo cherée~ - França soltou uma risada vendo como Inglaterra se afastava de onde a pouco se encontrava - Hoje as nove da noite em minha casa , você já a conhece, a conhece muito bem~~

Mesmo a distancia puderam distinguir como Inglaterra dava um ultimo grito de frustração

_Isso foi...Estranho...Mas, tanto faz._

-Eu bem...hehe... –Estados Unidos tratou de separar-se do agarre do europeu, não era nada agradável estar tão perto de, bem, Francis – Eu acho que...Vou indo hehe...

-L'Amerique você é bem vindo a reunião – Abraçou novamente as duas nações jovens e deu-lhes um beijo na testa de cada um. – Onii-san é tão feliz de tê-los enfim no clube ~~

_Argh... _

Estados Unidos da América se afastou como um tiro de França, e sentiu um calafrio, _nota mental: desinfetar a minha testa._

-Ah sim..bem...Tchau França e...

-Canadá

-Isso! Canadá! Good bye

Eua correu em direção a porta, feliz por ter se livrado do abraço do europeu, agora tinha que pensar o que ia vestir para a reunião, seu chefe podia dar-lhe dinheiro para comprar alguma coisa, ao fim das contas, sua nação sempre tinha que impressionar, não que estivesse querendo impressionar alguém, só que queria ...Estar muito bem para todos, todos em geral claro. Sorriu para si mesmo e subiu na limusine que o esperava do lado de fora do centro de convenções.

Enquanto isso...

-Estados Unidos não ia vir na reunião, não é mon chere? –começou Francis com Canadá ainda em seus braços observando com um sorriso a porta pela qual havia saído o americano.

-Pois... – A voz de Canadá tremia um pouco mais do normal – Disse que não... –Fez uma pausa – A..Antes de...

-Antes de...? –Incentivou o francês

-Bem...Antes de que vocês chegassem... – Apertou com mais força Kumajiro contra seu peito (Quem? C-canadá!)

Francis deixou escapar uma pequena risada

-Percebi, percebi.

* * *

E aqui está! /o/

Por favor deixem Reviews /o/

Tudo que vocês escreverem eu irei passar para espanhol e mandar para a autora original, e com sorte ela termina esta fic /o/

Ah, e dividam um pedaço da Rw para mim também, pode ser *-*?

Ps: Por favor, só n escrevam em gírias XDD (a menos que sejam gírias japonesas XD')

o/ jaa nee o/


End file.
